youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Velocity
|birthplace =Jump City |birthday =June 1 |age =20 (2020) |gender =Male |height = |weight = |blood =AB+ |designation = |affiliation = (loosely) Justice Force (loosely) |previous affiliation = |profession =Hero |previous profession =Thief |base = |relatives = (ancestor) Unnamed Mother Unnamed Meta-human Father |mentor = (briefly) |powers =Super Speed Inter-dimensional Travel Bodily Vibration Speed Clone Kinetic Energy Manipulation Time travel Accelerated Healing Temporal Dilution |weaknesses =Emotional Instability Negative Speed Force Sickness |equipment =Velocity Suit |series = |roelplay = |voice = }} Hunter Rowe (Born: June 1, 2000) is a Meta-Human speedster, who is a descendant of , a primordial speedster and Old God. He operates as the Hero known as Velocity. Hunter is a strange hero as he doesn't like the limelight but has a strong sense of justice, this leads to him not wanting to stay to talk to news and media. He also opts not to wear a mask as he isn't around long enough to be noted, and when he is standing still he blurs his face with his speed. Having had a rough life he has a soft spot for the underdogs in society and seeks to be their champion. Appearance Civilian As Velocity To aid Hunter in the use of his powers to their utmost limits, Hunter wears a protective suit made of materials that's a blend of Nth Metal, and . These materials when mixed together on the molecular level, tend to be extremely heat and abrasion resistant, which is capable of withstanding his high speed and the temperatures caused by the friction of moving that fast, thus less chance of risk of Hunter damaging himself. The Nth Metal also attributes to the suit being lighter. On the back of the suit is a containment device which stores the excess energy generated by his body when he runes, and discharges it back into the air, or if he so chooses, through his fist to add additional power behind his punches. When Hunter runs at full speed, his lightning is reflected through his suit, and is visibly seen as the colour black, instead of his usual dual red and white. His uniform is purple, which hints of blue, and black, having red nodes on the gauntlets, around his neck and on his chest. These nodes are used to control the flow of the Speed Force, and add an additional layer of protection from the discharge. The nodes on his gauntlets are also able to discharge the energy when he uses his Kinetic Energy Manipulation. Along the chest and sides are "rib-like" protrusions that act as shock absorbers, protecting Hunter if he runs into a target faster than he can phase through it. Personality History Birth to 2007 Hunter was born on June 1st, 2000, to a young mother and father in Jump City. His father was arrested for aggravated sexual assault after his mother confessed to the attack. Shortly after his birth, Hunter was given up for adoption and eventually given to the state. For five years he would be a ward of the state, being placed in an orphanage run by the Sisterhood of Seven Moons. It was here that he was raised by a group of nuns who noted that he wasn't "normal". When he was five years old, he was placed in the foster system and then bounced around for about two years until he reached his "final" home. He hated it in this home as his foster mother was evil towards him as he was "strange" to her due to his natural white hair, which she fought with him to dye black so that she could stand to look at him. Hunter, now age seven in 2007 started to manifest a strange speed-related superpower, that allowed him to move rapidly between place to place, but he had a hard time controlling this speed, and often hurt himself or others when he crashed into them. It was around this time that his "family" had moved from Jump City to Central City, and his foster mother opted to place him into martial arts classes thinking that he was simply hyperactive and needed an outlet. 2007 - 2017 While living in Central City, Hunter attended school and while on a field trip to STAR Labs, he accidentally sped off and was witnessed using his speed as he flew into a nearby lab, interrupting an experiment. It was then that a scientist approached him and requested that the young meta allow STAR labs to investigate his powers while helping him to control them with assistance by the Flash and Kid Flash. During his time at STAR labs, he received his signature containment suit, which helped him focus his powers properly. During this timeframe he would follow the exploits of , and envy him as he had much better control over his speed than young Hunter. For a time, Hunter would opt for an as he wasn't making much progress and couldn't control his immense speed. It wasn't until a scientist deeply studied Hunter’s DNA and traced it back to that his "lineage" was discovered. After having a meeting with , it was ascertained that this young child was related to a man that most humans, let alone speedsters didn't believe existed. The Flash told the young boy that his speed was a result of his ancestral connection to the "God of Speed", a primordial speedster who first tapped into the universal force known as the Speed Force. With this knowledge he began to work alongside the Flash closely, allowing Hunter to control his speed and solidify his connection to the Speed Force. Over the course of the next ten years, he would gain better control of his speed working as a protege under the Flash. During this time, while being an unnamed crime fighter, his lightning trail would begin to split in two, having one yellow and one white. It was ascertained that his trail was beginning to show traces of Hermes’ within it and that the white lightning was attributed with that. 2017 - 2020 In 2017, his father was released from prison and after a confrontation about where his “child” was with Hunter’s mother, murdered his her. When the news came out that a murder had happened in Jump City, Hunter ran off to discover and apprehend the culprit. Upon arrival, he cased the scene and discovered that the woman was in fact his mother, who he had been searching for sometime. Thinking about all the lost time and the fact that now he was now never going to be able to get to know her or tell her he forgave her caused a change to occur within his Speed Force connection. In a rage he started scouring the city for the killer, running faster and faster. During this time his lightning started to change, as his yellow lightning started to take to the Negative Speed Force before solidifying as red, feeding off of his anger and negative emotions. Finding the killer he discovered attacked him viciously, but stopped when the man laughed as he darted away from Hunter using Super Speed. It was then that the man told Hunter that he was his father and that he knew his child would take after him. In disbelief he went to run, but a battle ensued at super speed, with Hunter fighting his father while running at high speed. Escaping his father’s grasp, he returned to Central City where he vowed to never follow in his father’s footsteps and that he would apprehend the man who killed his mother. Following this event, he started operating as a hero naming himself Velocity serving his home for 3 years in secret. While working as a hero he would be approached by , but he would decline the offer to join them as he wanted to make a name for himself, but he would help them from time to time as a freelance hero. Powers and Abilities *'Speed Force/Negative Speed Force Conduit/Meta-Human Physiology': Hunter has been shown to possess unparalleled speed. It is quickly assumed that he might be a primordial speedster or that he has a stronger connection to the Speed Force, however, after gaining a sample of his DNA, Barry Allen/Flash was able to trace him back to a man that most speedsters thought to be a myth. Using the Speed Force, Hunter is able to manifest his suit as a construct made from pure speed force energy. Due to his unstable emotional state, Hunter accidentally tapped into the Negative Speed Force while he was enraged due to losing his only chance to meet his mother, who had longed to reunite with, due to his father murdering her upon his release from prison. This rage caused his original dual colored lightning which was yellow and white to change permanently to White and Red. His speed drastically increased as he was balancing between the two speed forces. :*'Super Speed': As a general application of his power, Hunter is able to run at sub-light speeds (about 299,792,458 meters per second), which result in a red and white trail (originally yellow and white) to follow him as he moves. His dual colored lightning is attributed to the fact that he draws his power from both the regular speed force and the Negative Speed Force simultaneously. Drawing from both sources of infinite speed allows him to move at high speeds and react with pin-point accuracy. Due to his higher rate of motion, Hunter has gained the ability to shift his lightning to a black coloration by reflecting it through his suit and this results in what appears to be instantaneous travel to a non-speedster, however, even to a speedster, this travel is as if he is in two places at the same time. When confronting another speedster, Hunter perceives them as moving in slow motion even if they are moving at their own top speed. :*'Inter-dimensional Travel': By puncturing breeches in the fabric of space-time, Hunter is able to run through them and travel to different earth's using the . :*'Speed Force Sense': Hunter is able to sense other users of the Speed Force and track their movements when using their speed. This acts as a Speed Force GPS in Hunter's mind. :*'Bodily Vibration': By vibrating his molecules at high speeds, Hunter is able to pass through physical objects. This can be used to dodge bullets or pass through buildings. He often uses his bodily vibrations to disguise his face on camera as he opts to not wear a mask. ::*'Seismokinesis': ::*'Invisibility': ::*'Intangibility': :*'Speed Clone': By dividing his speed force energy, Hunter is able to create doppelgängers. These clones have a speed equivalent to the total speed force energy used by Hunter divided by the number of clones, meaning that the more clones he creates the slower they are. He typically limits this to 2 or 3 clones. these clones have access to all of his abilities and are more durable than Speed Mirages and less risky than Time Remnants. :*'Kinetic Energy Manipulation': As another outlet for his powers, Hunter is able to release the energy he generates as he runs in concentrated pulses or waves. This power allows him to "Throw" lightning, charge objects until the point of explosion and generate orbs of kinetic energy to use as projectile weapons. ::*'Speed Force Sharing/Stealing': Hunter is able to manipulate the Speed Force in order to donate its energy to non-speedsters to grant them a brief link to the Speed Force, or to other speedsters, increasing their overall speed temporarily. When donating speed, he is able to bring others into what was dubbed "Flash-Time" by the Flash when he first witnessed it. Flash time allows Hunter and any other speedster (temporary or regular) to slow down time by drawing on the Speed Force, allowing for them to operate quickly and plan to stop events in effect. This power is very taxing and requires intense focus. The most notable example was the instance where a villain had captured the Team and was about to unmask them on national Television, Hunter managed to with Kid Flash's help, rescue the captured heroes before this could pass, taking about 1/10th of a second to do so in regular time. The other side of this skill is that Hunter is able to siphon off the speed of other speedsters, slowing them down to a crawl or even temporarily shutting down their connection to the Speed Force while increasing his own speed. This is done by draining the lightning they produce when they run an channelling it into Hunters own field. :*'Accelerated Healing': Due to his cells being charged with extra-dimensional energy, he is able to heal from injuries quickly, even those which would render a normal person paralyzed such as a spinal injury. HE is able to heal minor injuries in a few minutes to a few hours, while extreme injuries requires a day or two to heal fully. :*'Time travel:' By moving at an insane amount of speed, Hunter is by extension of the Speed Force, able to travel through the time stream. This requires conscious effort to perform and carries with it the potential to overwrite the timeline. If he were to travel back a short distance, such as a few days, he would merge with his past incarnation, however traveling further, risks him causing potential damage to the timeline as he'd exist in two places within that time. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Mental Prowess': Due to his cells being supercharged, his mind is able to operate a rate 10 times faster than a normal human, allowing him to learn at a higher rate. Weaknesses *'Negative Speed Force Sickness': It was later discovered following a mission that Hunter was in a state of flux, in that he was dying due to cellular disintegration but his speed healing was healing him at the same rate. This sickness is caused by the Negative Speed Force leeching on his positive Speed Force energy. While he is using both he is in control of his health and mental state, however due to his emotional instability, he tends to slip to the Negative Speed Force when angered or depressed, which accelerates his illness. *'Emotional Instability': Due to tapping into the Negative Speed Force, his emotional state has deteriorated and when he is angry or depressed he slips into using the Negative Speed Force over his regular connection to the Speed Force. Trivia Category:Speedster